creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClericofMadness/Mountain of Work 0612
This is but a mere glimpse into the mountain of work I have laid out that needs to be done: *OC/User Submissions *#Categorize all pages that are on the User Submissions page and marked as OC with the US category. *#Check the OC category against the US category. *#Remove the OC category from all pages that are not on the User Submissions page using the US category as a guide. *#Leave a message notifying that the page has had its OC category removed on all the affected pages' talk page. *Category Conflictions - Check the following categories for any conflictions in categories: *#Monsters *#Beings *#Demon/Devil *#Cryptid *#Ghosts *#Television *#PokeMon *#Minecraft *#Zelda *#Videos *#HPL *#Books *#Holders *Categories, General *#Check all categories to ensure no images, videos, blog posts, user pages, etc. have categories that should not have them. *Quality Control *#Review ALL pages in the Video Games category for quality control purposes. *#Review ALL pages in the "Lost Episodes" category for quality control purposes. *#Review ALL pages in the Troll Pasta category for quality control purposes. *#Review ALL pages in the Horrible Troll Pasta category for quality control purposes. *Image Galleries *#Reformat the Creepy Images gallery (See TEST PAGE; this will be the same look planned for all the listed galleries). *#Reformat the Monsters gallery. *#Reformat the Nightmare Fuel gallery. *Site Rules *#Write the Blogs rules section. *#Write the Spam Pages/Troll Pages rules section. *#Write the Pointsgaming rules section. *#Write the Oc/User Submissions rules section. *Redirects Deletion *#Check the User Submissions pages for pages with redirects and correct the links so that they point to the right page. This will keep red links from being created and then links from being deleted due to being broken. *#Check the Article Listing for pages with redirects and correct the links. *#Delete ALL of the redirects. *Spam Blogs *#Go through and delete any and all spam or unnecessary blog posts. Daily Tasks: *Review the recent activity as far back as I have last reviewed. **Mark for later reviewing of pastas that need it. **Flag for deletion extremely questionable pages. **Place the Needs Editing template on pages that need it. **Delete spam blogs, spam pages, offensive or unneeded images as they appear. **Review edits for vandalism **Check to make sure that if a page has been uploaded and 30 or more minutes have passed that the page is listed on the Article Listing or ban the user for failing to do so. **Retitle pages that need it *Monitor chat. It's a jungle in there. A jungle full of infants. **Deal with drama in chat. **Ensure that no one is spamming. **Keep chat out of the gutter and away from unsavory or NSFW topics/links. Monthly Tasks: *Change the Pasta/Image of the month on the main page. *Set up Pasta/Image of the month polls. *Make sure that every page on the User Submissions has the OC category and then apply the US category to all that qualify for it. *Remove OC category from and notify on the talk pages of articles that are not on the User Submissions page. *Review applications for admin/chat mod. *Check the Article Listing for pages that are improperly listed. *Check for and correct all links that are redirects on the User Submissions. *Check for and correct all links that are redirects on the Article Listing. *Delete all redirects. *Check the 13 listed categories for category conflictions. *Review pages in the listed categories for quality control purposes. Eventually: *Finish writing and publish my first book. *wistful sigh* Category:Blog posts